Friends of Mine"
by Rianne Celdinne
Summary: First saeson Fic. Usagi and Mamoru are still at each other's throats. But as the Senshi are dealing with more and more dangerous battles, something happens between Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen to leave them both guessing.


By Rianne Celdinne

E-mail: [tama_cat12785@hotmail.com][1]

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I am forever, immensely jealous of Naoko Takeuchi of thinking up such a great, no, absolutely wicked cool idea for an anime! Course, good thing she did, because I personally would seek and destroy anyone who tries to copy Sailor Moon!

Mamoru and Motoki were sitting quietly at the Crown Arcade Game Center.

Mamoru was, as usual, sipping his coffee and telling Motoki how horrible his day had one, and how many papers he had to write.

All of which he hadn't started yet, and all of which were due the next day.

'Where is she?'

'Detention usually doesn't usually last this long!' Mamoru thought to himself.

Just than a certain familiar Odangoed hairstyle came into view.

"Well what took you so long Odango Atam….." He stopped, something was definitely wrong.

With one look from Mamoru, she fell into a heap of tears.

She ran to Motoki just as her legs gave way. She collapsed against him, shaking terribly from the sobs that wreaked her body.

Motoki held on to her tight, as he and Mamoru exchanged worried glances.

'Damn him for getting to comfort her.' Thought Manoru.

'I've _never _seen her this upset!' Thought Motoki.

"No, Rei…….. Please." Usagi muttered into Motoki's shirt.

"Nooooooo!!!!" She started screaming while pounding her fists into His chest.

Now she had them _really _worried!

"Nani?" they chorused.

"Usagi, you have to tell us what's wrong, or we can't help you." Mamoru tried to sound as calm as possible.

But with the waysne was acting, his nerves were being frazzled one at a time.

She just wanted to yell at them, "you _can't _do anything……… and it's all my fault."

She started to cry even harder, soaking Motoki's shirt through.

Making the baffled men even_ more_ worried.

Just then three other girls came into the Arcade, looking just as bit upset as Usage was: a blonde, a brunet, and a blunet.

Once they spotted the weeping rabbit, they rushed over to her.

"Usagi." Said the golden haired one, starting to stroke her hair.

But was cut off as she was swept into an embrace by Usagi and the rest of the girls, all weeping and comforting each other, but especially comforting Usagi.

She was taking it especially hard, despite their constant fighting; Rei and Usagi were very close friends.

Sensing her friend's thoughts, Minako said, "It wasn't your fault Usagi, you couldn't control what happened to Rei." She soothed.

"Yes, it was! And I could have stopped it!" She choked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Usagi had decided to go the park today to treat herself. She lay back on a park bench, while she closed her eyes and let the sun and the breeze lull her into a peaceful calm.

She hadn't gotten any detention, and she had also PAID Attention in class!

A Usagi first! She was definitely going to write this down in her Diary. Who knows when this would happen again!

Plus it had been an enture week since the last yoma sighting. And she just felt, great!

Usagi cleared her mind as the breeze carreid her off to a faraway land, without yomas, without school, or any responsibilities.

Just somewhere she can float on an endless sea of air.

But just as luck would have ir, when she finally gets some time to herself, her communicator beeps.

'Damn.'

She flipped it up to reveal the sign for Mars flashing. She pressed the button. "Hey Usagi, get your odangoed butt over to the temple right now."

Usagi was baffled; did she forget a senshi meeting again?

"There's a yoma here causing a lot of trouble, and she, or rather it's after grampa."

"Okay, I'm on my way!" Said Usagi. She ran off to a dark cluster of bushes and low trees. After making sure that mo one was around, she transformed.

"Moon Prism Power, Make-Up!"

Her clothes dissolved into nothingness, while bright red transparent ribbons of pure energy, rapped around her. Forming her fuku, boots, gloves, and her bow. While red jewels donned her hair, a tiara appeared on her forehead, and long dangling moon crescent earrings completed the look.

Moments later Sailor Moon was seen racing from Juuban Park to a battle that would, consequentially, change Usagi's reality as she knew it.

To be Continued……………………

   [1]: mailto:tama_cat12785@hotmail.com



End file.
